


college problems

by moffwithhishead



Series: tag fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, college roommate au obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead





	college problems

#[college au where dean and cas are roommates (shh ignore the blog)](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/college-au-where-dean-and-cas-are-roommates-%28shh-ignore-the-blog%29) #[and this is what cas sees when he has to wake up his lazy hungover roommate in the mornings so he doesn't miss his class](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-THIS-is-what-cas-sees-when-he-has-to-wake-up-his-lazy-hungover-roommate-in-the-mornings-so-he-doesn%27t-miss-his-class) #[and by the end of the semester he's pretty sure that dean has the best ass he's ever seen and he accidentally tells him that](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-by-the-end-of-the-semester-he%27s-pretty-sure-that-dean-has-the-best-ass-he%27s-ever-seen-and-he-accidentally-tells-him-that) #[one morning after staying up the whole night to study and he's half asleep and he just mumbles ''you have...](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/one-morning-after-staying-up-the-whole-night-to-study-and-he%27s-half-asleep-and-he-just-mumbles-%27%27you-have...) #[the best ass i've ever fucking seen.'' and dean looks back at him and blinks sleepily ''dude... it's too early for this shit.''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/the-best-ass-I%27ve-ever-fucking-seen.%27%27-and-dean-looks-back-at-him-and-blinks-sleepily-%27%27dude...-it%27s-too-early-for-this-shit.%27%27)#[and they're both too tired to really comment further so dean gets up to shower and cas passes out on his bed while he's gone](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they%27re-both-too-tired-to-really-comment-further-so-dean-gets-up-to-shower-and-cas-passes-out-on-his-bed-while-he%27s-gone) #[and when dean gets back from class he wakes cas up and smiles a little awkwardly ''uhm... what you said this morning...](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-when-dean-gets-back-from-class-he-wakes-cas-up-and-smiles-a-little-awkwardly-%27%27uhm...-what-you-said-this-morning...) #[did you mean it?'' and cas blinks sleepily at him this time ''what?''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/did-you-mean-it%3F%27%27-and-cas-blinks-sleepily-at-him-this-time-%27%27what%3F%27%27)#[''my ass... did you mean what you said about my ass?''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/%27%27my-ass...-did-you-mean-what-you-said-about-my-ass%3F%27%27) #[and cas blushes bright red before stammering out an affirmative and dean just fucking /beams/ at him and kisses cas](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-cas-blushes-bright-red-before-stammering-out-an-affirmative-and-dean-just-fucking-%2Fbeams%2F-at-him-and-kisses-cas) #[and cas is so sleepy and grumpy and surprised that he makes a whining noise and pushes dean away](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-cas-is-so-sleepy-and-grumpy-and-surprised-that-he-makes-a-whining-noise-and-pushes-dean-away) #[''dude... i haven't even brushed my teeth yet.''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/%27%27dude...-I-haven%27t-even-brushed-my-teeth-yet.%27%27) #[dean just grins and pulls him back down for another kiss ''i don't mind.''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-just-grins-and-pulls-him-back-down-for-another-kiss-%27%27I-don%27t-mind.%27%27) #[and they don't make it out of their dorm for the next couple days :)))))))))](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they-don%27t-make-it-out-of-their-dorm-for-the-next-couple-days-%3A%29%29%29%29%29%29%29%29%29) 

[ ](http://bestcuteguys.tumblr.com/)

(http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/56670655263)


End file.
